TRADEGY STRIKES, AND A NEW LOVE IS FOUND
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: HERE' S A ONESHOT FOR ONE OF MY WINNERS OF MY CONTEST! CONGRATS TO YOU JEENOO! HERE'S YOUR ONESHOT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND IT'S RATED T SO EVRYONE COULD FIND IT


TRAGEDY STRIKES AND A NEW LOVE IS FOUND

_Here it is! A winner of my contest oneshot! Let's hear it for JeeNoo! Yay! *claps hands and cheers* okay…umm, awkward, im the only one cheering…. Well, here it is! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't not own the tekken characters that appear in the story._

Hwoarang is dressed in all black, with tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn't believe that someone could actually do such a thing-- kill the love of his life, Asuka Kazama. All of her friends and family were there, including Leo. Asuka was the only one, other than Hwoarang, who understand her. Leo felt his pain, she felt it, I mean she really felt it because Hwoarang was squeezing her hand incredibly tight. But she didn't care, she needed to feel something other than sadness, she did lose her best friend.

"We are gathering here today to honor a true hero, Ms. Asuka Kazama. She died for our sake and safety to live in a world without the fear of a dangerous monster thus began the gruesome battle between good and evil, and that was her demise…."

After the funereal, everyone had left, except for Hwoarang and Leo. They sat right next to each other staring into the sky.

" I hope she is fine and happy! She didn't deserve this, she didn't!" Hwoarang said, choking on his tears. "WHY! WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN TO ME?! "Because she is Asuka *smiles* a strong, very brave and beautiful, bold girl and we'll all miss her" she said patting him on the back. Hwoarang breathes heavily and says " I know, *smiles* that's why I fell in love with her." He said rubbing her thigh. "I bet Asuka is gonna miss us a lot. Remember, she'll always be in our heart and in our memories. And up there, looking down on us with a smile." She said smiling sweetly. "Yeah, I know, it still hurts, I feel like I should kill myself, just to be with her." He said staring into the sky. " I don't think she'll like that." Leo said with a stern look. "OH AND HOW IN THE HELL WHO YOU KNOW?!" he said strongly balling up his fists. "BECAUSE SHE WANT S YOU TO GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE! TO LIVE ON!" she said so strongly it brought her to tears. "Because I know, she came to me in a dream, she told me to watch over you, make sure you don't waste your life. *eyes burning* you're not he only one who loved her, I loved her too! *hoarsely* she told me not to kill myself, but I tried to anyways and she came to me and filtered out all the poison that I put in my body. She said to stay strong! Hwoarang, YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG! YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG FOR YOU AND ME AND ASUKA!" she whelped falling to her knees. Hwoarang looked down at her, crying and balling her eyes out. He sat down right next to her and held her in his arms and cried with her.

Just hten they felt a warm, strong presence that they haven't felt since asuka died. They turned their heads to see a beautiful angel, smiling luminously at them

"hi you two!" she said bubbly." a-asuka?!" they said in unison, getting off the ground. "You're alive?!" they asked.

"Not exactly, you see…" she said. Just then another angel appeared, she looked just like a older version of asuka with long black hair, it was jun.

"No, she cannot come back, she is needed, so they sent me down here to retrieve her, so your friend will not be coming back anytime soon." She stated.

"so you cant come back" Leo said, frowning. "Yeah, for a while, but that doesn't mean that you cant have a fun and prosperous life without me! Live your life if you really do love me, live for me." She said with a tear falling from her eye.

She ran up to Leo and hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then she ran to hwoarang and hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss. She ran back to Jun's side.

"it's time for a new love chapter in both of your lives, the question is are you two daring enough to actually do it?" asuka said with a questioning look. Then they disappeared. Beautiful butterflies of yellow and white flew all around Leo and Hwoarang. Hwoarang and Leo smiled at each other. "y'know, she's right." Leo smiled. "yeah, I know, she was always right." He said and turned to Leo and tool her hand and held it. "I know." He said as he leaned in and gave Leo a kiss. "I know" he thought as he looked to the sky……..

well that's it! I hope you liked it! Especially you JeeNoo! I hope you really enjoyed it, because it was your oneshot for participating in my contest! Congrats to you again! And for the rest of you all remember to stay peachy and live your life.


End file.
